


eye of the beholder

by celli



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-12
Updated: 2003-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You believe what you choose, and I'll believe what I know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eye of the beholder

Clark's silence drove Chloe to it. She'd sworn never to dig into his life again, but he'd hardly spoken all week, and she couldn't bear to not-hear him for another day. She had to snoop.

 _Truth, like art, is in the eye of the beholder,_ said the note in his backpack. _You believe what you choose, and I'll believe what I know._

"Just a stupid movie quote," Clark told her when she pretended to find it on the floor. But she knew the handwriting; the vicious scrawl matched the look Lex tried to hide when he watched Clark in public.

**Author's Note:**

> The quote is from _Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil_.


End file.
